


Frozen Fragment: Fort Drakon

by TheAnimangaGirl



Series: The Amell Chronicles [9]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: A moment frozen in time, F/M, Fragament, Gen, One Shot, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-05 20:03:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11585220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAnimangaGirl/pseuds/TheAnimangaGirl
Summary: Amell thoughts before reaching the top of Fort Drakon and confronting the Archdemon.





	Frozen Fragment: Fort Drakon

On the top of Fort Drakon, she was bloodied, most of the blood wasn’t hers however. she turned around to see at her companions, all in a similar state as her. After more than a year of traveling together , she was willing to risk her life for any of this crazy group of people with swords. She thought briefly of Sten, Oghren and Rosarot, who stayed behind to guard the gates  who would come as soon as they could be able. She then looked at her companions, the rogues Zevran and Leliana whom she wouldn’t had been able to unlock half of Ferelden’s locks. They whose past had come to bite them, but managed to kick it it to eternity. She saw Shale and Wynne, who had managed to develop a strange but strong relationship. Lastly she looked at Morrigan and Alistair, Morrigan who had become like a sister to her, whom she had spent long nights debating magical properties. They had bumped heads in many occasions, just like siblings would, particularly in topics relating morality and the instruction in the circle. Morrigan whose unorthodox and painful ritual had saved her, or so she said, the test was just behind the heavy doors. Lastly she looked at Alistair, the love of her life. She never had imagined that she would love anyone that much. He was now King, alone at the top. Well, not alone because if she survived this she was not leaving him. He will never feel alone as long as she drew breath.

But nobody knew for sure what they will find on the other side of the door. Even Morrigan with her bravado was trembling slightly.Her hand rested heavily on the pommel of the door. Likely her allies were now making their way up of the path she and her companions had cleared.

“Amell?” asked Alistair, a weary but worried tone in his voice. He removed his helmet, or at least that’s what it sounded like, her view was stuck in the door “Love?”

She said that she was going to make the final blow and she meant it. If Morrigan’s ritual had failed, she was walking to her death. She gave a deep breath and removed her own helm, her companions looked at her with worry. 

“It’s been a honor, I am sorry for dragging you all here....” she refused to have her voice break, now was not the time.

“Amell…” tried Leliana in her soothing bard voice.

In one movement she turned around grabbed Alistair's armor and lowered him for a raw and forceful kiss. He had always been somewhat hesitant to displays of affection in front of companions, this time she just took that stolen kiss.

For Alistair it tasted bitter, and it had nothing to do with the darkspawn blood smeared in her face. No, it tasted bitter because he knew what this was. It was a goodbye kiss. As soon as it had started it was over and she placed her helm back on, and began opening the door. Before putting his own helm back on, Alistair gave a very hard glare to Morrigan. She was startled at the harshness, and knew exactly what it meant. If Amell died in that roof she was also not making it out alive, as she had no doubt the Templar in him will not hesitate in running her thru with his sword. For the first time since her mother sent her in this quest she felt a pang of doubt in regards of Flemeth’s magic.

The next battle would be it.

**Author's Note:**

> I know that there are more than 3 companions in this fic, but I honestly doubt only the Warden and 3 companions went against the Archdemon.


End file.
